


Ожидания и закономерности

by Kaellig



Category: Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2016, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Уилл закрывает глаза и выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы. Нет, он не позволит Итану отделаться так просто. В конце концов, у него отличный самоконтроль...





	

Итан Хант лежит для Уилла где-то за гранью понимания. К нему не применим сухой математический анализ, в его действиях и поступках почти отсутствуют закономерности, а даже когда их удаётся найти, он всё равно умудряется снова обмануть ожидания.   
Вот факты, часть которых Уилл почерпнул из его досье, часть — внёс туда сам: Итан Хант — первоклассный оперативник и тактик, мастер рукопашного боя; превосходная физическая подготовка, отличные показатели в тире, свободное владение несколькими языками, уникальный талант к импровизации, высокая адаптивность и способность мгновенно корректировать свои действия, основываясь на новых данных. Но всё это (ну или почти всё) можно было бы сказать и о самом Уилле, что вовсе не делает их равными. Уилл — профессионал, оперирующий данными и умеющий молниеносно выбирать из сохранённых в его памяти алгоритмов единственно верный. Итан — гений, безошибочно принимающий решения, руководствуясь только и исключительно интуицией. Понять и просчитать Итана Ханта — такая же невыполнимая миссия, как и те, за которые берётся их команда, и Уилл не уверен, что ему это когда-нибудь удастся. В отличие от Итана, он никогда не умел делать невозможное — только статистически вероятное.   
Иногда ему кажется, что, если выкинуть Итана в безлюдной пустынной местности без воды и пищи (например, где-нибудь на Марсе, где воды и пищи нет в принципе), тот даже там сумеет выжить.   
Делать невозможное — его конёк; куда сложнее Итану удаётся то, что простые смертные делают каждый день своих скучных жизней. Например — следовать правилам.  
На каждой миссии повторяется одно и то же: они с Уиллом составляют план (ожесточённо спорят по каждому пункту, но в итоге приходят к компромиссу), Уилл раздаёт указания, несколько раз подчеркнув, насколько важно им следовать (каждая его операция просчитана до секунд, любое промедление или отступление от плана ставит под угрозу всю команду). А затем, когда Уилл уже начинает верить, что в этот раз всё пройдёт гладко, Итан на ходу вносит какую-то поправку — совсем незначительную, но этого достаточно, чтобы ювелирно выстроенная операция превратилась в хаос на грани фола.   
Никто никогда не может назвать тот момент, когда командование переходит к Итану. Это происходит само собой, они просто сталкиваются с чем-то неожиданным — и дружно поворачиваются к Итану в ожидании гениальной идеи, а затем, услышав её, зачарованно идут претворять в жизнь, словно крысы, ведомые звуками волшебной флейты. Иначе как магией это не назовёшь.   
Но так как официально их отделом руководит некий Уильям Брандт, именно ему — удивительное дело, кто бы мог подумать! — приходится отчитываться за каждое безумство Итана Ханта и отдела невыполнимых миссий.  
— Ты ненормальный, — рычит Уилл, возвращаясь в гостиничный номер. Мысленно он уже видит едва сдерживаемое злорадство в улыбке Ханли, с которой тот будет слушать его следующий отчёт. Объяснить перестрелку в центре Мадрида будет, конечно, проще, чем подрыв Кремля, но он же клятвенно заверял, что операция пройдёт тихо и незаметно. Тихо, да, как же. И очень незаметно. Ни один слепоглухой их не услышал и не увидел.  
— Какого хера мы вообще туда поперлись?! — Он остервенело срывает с шеи галстук и отбрасывает, не глядя, куда-то в сторону.  
Итан аккуратно закрывает дверь номера, затем, подумав, ненадолго приоткрывает обратно, чтобы повесить табличку «Не беспокоить».  
— Всё должно было быть так просто! Приехать, надеть маски, поговорить с Акостой, обменяться любезностями и уйти, получив всю нужную информацию. Но Итан Хант же не может делать что-то просто, Итану Ханту же обязательно выебнуться!  
— Мы успешно выполнили миссию, — напоминает Итан с мягкой улыбкой. Уилл ненавидит, когда тот так улыбается.  
— Перевыполнили, я бы сказал. — Он раздражённо пытается снять с себя пиджак, но путается в рукавах и после недолгого сражения наконец раздражённо швыряет его на пол. — Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Итан! Нам не требовалось его захватывать!  
— Извини, — негромко произносит Итан. — Я не мог поступить иначе.   
Он обнимает Уилла со спины и обдаёт его шею тёплым дыханием. Тот пытается отстраниться, но поздно: тепло проходится мурашками по позвоночнику, распространяется от ладоней Итана, замерших на его животе, вниз, к паху. Уилл закрывает глаза и выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы. Нет, Итану не удастся сделать это _снова_. Уилл не позволит ему отделаться так просто. В конце концов, у него отличный самоконтроль...  
— Но если ты расстроен, я готов искупить свою вину. — Голос Итана становится ниже, и что-то внутри Уилла отзывается дрожью.   
Он всё ещё пытается сохранить жалкие остатки самоконтроля, пока Итан медленно расстёгивает пуговицы его рубашки, одну за одной, начиная с самой верхней, а затем так же медленно распускает ремень на брюках. Но на этом терпение Уилла заканчивается.  
Он резко разворачивается и, впившись в губы Итана жадным поцелуем, принимается торопливо стягивать с него одежду. Водолазка, майка, с силой провести пальцами по груди, прикусить кожу на ключице, джинсы вместе с кроссовками, трусы, снова заткнуть поцелуем рот — всё это время наступая, заставляя пятиться к кровати. К тому времени, когда полностью обнажённый Итан оказывается на постели (на губах — извечная улыбка, в глазах — весёлые искорки), Уилл всё ещё остаётся одет, но исправляет это сам, тратя всего несколько секунд.  
Он трахает Итана размашистыми сильными толчками, почти без смазки — это наказание, напоминает себе Уилл, это должно быть чёртовым наказанием за самоубийственную выходку, вот только он прекрасно знает, что они оба получают от этого куда больше удовольствия, чем от медленного секса с долгими прелюдиями и нежностями. (Можно было бы решить, что Итан именно этого каждый раз и добивается, но Уилл привык быть честным с собой.)  
Уилл кончает ослепительно ярко, словно его раздражение и злость вливаются в ощущения от оргазма, усиливая их в разы, и он стонет в голос, стискивая, должно быть, до боли плечи Итана и ощущая жёсткую хватку его пальцев на своих ягодицах, а затем обессиленно откатывается в сторону, хватая ртом воздух и пытаясь отдышаться. Несколько минут они оба лежат, приходя в себя. Затем Итан переворачивается — легким и плавным движением хищного зверя — и, оказавшись сверху, прижимает Уилла к кровати всем телом.  
— Мне кажется, моя вина требует более тщательного заглаживания, — почти мурлычет он, и Уилл ненавидит в этот момент свой напрочь отсутствующий самоконтроль.  
Разумеется, на следующей операции всё повторяется вновь.


End file.
